Little Miss Crocus (Thevideotour1's version)
Little Miss Crocus is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 6, 1989. Plot Amy and Harlow join forces to meet a nice beauty queen in the "Little Miss Crocus" pageant. Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Cleo (May Allen) * Skylar (Tara Platt) (debut) * Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Linus (Steve Van Wormer) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Doris (Debbie Gibson) * Edison (Adam Beech) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Graham (Ari Magder) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) * Miss Bouffant (Greta Ferrell) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (sung by Michael and Amy's Mom) # # # # # # # # Puttin' on a Show (sung by Barney, Amy, Cleo, Skylar, Luci, Harlow and Blanche) # Down by the Bay (sung by Luci) # Home on the Range (sung by Blanche) # Me and My Teddy (sung by Cleo) # # Yankee Doodle Dandy (sung by Harlow) # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # Everyone is Special Trivia *Adam was sick so Jeffrey replaces Him. *Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988 costume. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". *When Skylar (Tara Platt) marks her debut in this Barney video, she portrays as the beauty queen. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "A Royal Welcome" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "Barney's Musical Castle" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "Once Upon A Time (1996 video)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from the new content of "Once Upon A Dino-Tale" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure" (when) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Princess ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "I'm a Builder! (Season 9 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "Singing (Season 10 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "The Magic Words (Season 11 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *When , the music from "The Princess and the Frog (Season 11 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. *Before Barney comes to life, *Production for this video took place in October 1988. List of contestants in the Little Miss Crocus contest *Amy *Cleo *Skylar *Luci *Harlow *Blanche Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", we see a view of the kitchen in Michael and Amy's house) *(music starts to "I Love You") *(Mom starts singing "I Love You" and goes into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the whole family) Quote 2: *(after the song, "I Love You") Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: Quote 6: * Amy: Oh, no. Harlow entered. Now I'll never win. * Luci: Why not? * Amy: Because she's rich. * (scene segues into a fantasy sequence about why Harlow enter the Little Miss Crocus contest. The first scene is where Harlow has a professional hair stylist and a dress that costs a million dollars) * Amy: She'll have a professional hair stylist, a dress that costs a million dollars... * (wipes to the second scene in the fantasy sequence where Harlow performs an amazing circus act) * Amy: ...and I bet she hires a circus performer to teach her an amazing act. But if that doesn't work... * (wipes to the third scene in the fantasy sequence where Amy bribes the judge) * Amy: ...she could just bribe the judges. * Harlow: Oh, my. Where do these expensive keys come from? Well, finder key-pers. * (wipes to the fourth scene in the fantasy sequence where Barney calls out this year's Little Miss Crocus) * Barney: And this year's Little Miss Crocus is Harlow Lee! * (Amy becomes angry when Harlow won) * (segues back into real life) * Luci: Just because Harlow has money, it's no guarantee that she's gonna win.